Ponymonium/Галерея
Скриншоты S3E21 Star outside the Pony Heads' Cloud Kingdom.png S3E21 Pony Heads' castle's intercom system.png S3E21 Star Butterfly confused by the intercom.png S3E21 Star Butterfly presses the intercom button.png S3E21 Star Butterfly surprised by loud buzzing.png S3E21 Star Butterfly speaking into the intercom.png S3E21 Close-up on Pony Heads' intercom system.png S3E21 Pony Head appears at the front door.png S3E21 Star greeting Pony Head at the castle gates.png S3E21 Star presents her casserole to Pony Head.png S3E21 Pony Head impressed by Star's casserole.png S3E21 Pony Head 'might not be a total disaster'.png S3E21 Pony Head pulling Star into the castle.png S3E21 Star and Pony Head entering the castle.png S3E21 Pony Head 'at this point, I need backup'.png S3E21 Pony Head 'you do not know them like I do'.png S3E21 Pony Head 'peanut butter and jealous'.png S3E21 Pony Head 'trying to take me down'.png S3E21 Pony Head 'beautiful and talented and humble'.png S3E21 Star Butterfly 'sure they're not that bad'.png S3E21 Pony Head getting in Star Butterfly's face.png S3E21 Pony Head 'long-faced, two-faced monsters'.png S3E21 Star and Pony Head enter the dining hall.png S3E21 Pony Head addressing her sisters.png S3E21 Pony Head's sisters looking at her.png S3E21 Close-up on Pranciss Pony Head's face.png S3E21 Khrysthalle and Pamanda looking at Pony Head.png S3E21 Azniss scratching the table with a fork.png S3E21 Pony Head 'that is not normal'.png S3E21 Star Butterfly 'act like I'm not even here'.png S3E21 Star Butterfly 'I forgot everyone's names'.png S3E21 Pony Head 'Star forgot y'all's names'.png S3E21 Hornanne Pony Head getting excited.png S3E21 Hornanne Pony Head declaring 'roll call!'.png S3E21 Star and Pony Head looking at other Pony Heads.png S3E21 Pony Head sisters sounding off one-by-one.png S3E21 Pony Head 'get back to the table'.png S3E21 Pony Head berating her sisters.png S3E21 Pony Head calling out to Shonda and Shinda.png S3E21 Shonda and Shinda appear behind the couch.png S3E21 Pony Head 'get your creepy selves over here'.png S3E21 Pony Head angrily addressing her sisters.png S3E21 King Pony Head appears at top of the stairs.png S3E21 Star and Pony Heads around dining hall table.png S3E21 King Pony Head sliding down the banister.png S3E21 King Pony Head bellowing 'food!'.png S3E21 King Pony Head bellowing at the table.png S3E21 Trough falls in front of Star and Pony Head.png S3E21 Trough appears before Whistine, Shonda, and Shinda.png S3E21 Trough appears before Azniss, Angel, and Khrysthalle.png S3E21 King Pony Head making food rain from the ceiling.png S3E21 King Pony Head tells his daughters to dig in.png S3E21 Whistine, Shonda, and Shinda start eating.png S3E21 Azniss, Angel, and Khrysthalle start eating.png S3E21 Star Butterfly watching the Pony Heads eat.png S3E21 Star Butterfly looking at the food trough.png S3E21 Trough filled with junk food and pink slop.png S3E21 Star Butterfly wants to eat the giant cupcake.png S3E21 Khrysthalle 'we always make a plate for her'.png S3E21 Khrysthalle 'I hope she's not prettier than me'.png S3E21 Pony Head 'she can't stand your sorry butts'.png S3E21 Azniss 'you're always throwing her shade'.png S3E21 Pony Head 'she's always throwing me shade'.png S3E21 Pony Head 'doing her homework'.png S3E21 Pony Head 'that's very rude'.png S3E21 Pony Head yelling at Shonda and Shinda.png S3E21 Shonda and Shinda playing music.png S3E21 Pony Head glaring at Shonda and Shinda.png S3E21 Shonda and Shinda 'our original music'.png S3E21 Pony Head criticizing the twins' music.png S3E21 Star Butterfly 'I think it's kinda sweet'.png S3E21 Baby Pranciss 'I miss Teta!'.png S3E21 Pony Head 'how do you even know'.png S3E21 Pony Head's sisters yelling at her.png S3E21 King Pony Head tells his daughters to calm down.png S3E21 King Pony Head nervously sipping coffee.png S3E21 Pony Head 'sorry you all can't handle'.png S3E21 Pony Head flying off to her bedroom.png S3E21 Star Butterfly excusing herself from the table.png S3E21 Star Butterfly entering Pony Head's bedroom.png S3E21 Pony Head eating food alone in her room.png S3E21 Star Butterfly trying to talk to Pony Head.png S3E21 Star Butterfly 'being a little intense'.png S3E21 Star watches Pony Head beatbox to music.png S3E21 Pony Head listening to music.png S3E21 Star Butterfly getting Pony Head's attention.png S3E21 Pony Head hovering away from Star Butterfly.png S3E21 Pony Head going into her wardrobe.png S3E21 Pony Head wearing colorful wig and earrings.png S3E21 Star Butterfly 'gingerbread and ice cream'.png S3E21 Pony Head yelling at Star Butterfly.png S3E21 Star Butterfly yelling back at Pony Head.png S3E21 Star eating food with Pony Head's sisters.png S3E21 Star Butterfly 'flipped out of nowhere'.png S3E21 Pamanda 'don't beat yourself up'.png S3E21 Azniss 'she's like that all the time'.png S3E21 Star 'she can sometimes be a little'.png S3E21 Pranciss 'more times than I can even count'.png S3E21 Baby Pranciss 'she makes fun of me'.png S3E21 Star Butterfly feeling sorry for Pranciss.png S3E21 Pranciss 'guess who's developed a complex'.png S3E21 Whistine 'she messed us up real good'.png S3E21 Star and Pranciss looking at Khrysthalle.png S3E21 Khrysthalle 'I became terribly insecure'.png S3E21 Khrysthalle 'my jaw-dropping beauty'.png S3E21 Khrysthalle Pony Head crying and pouting.png S3E21 Star Butterfly 'I've never known Pony Head'.png S3E21 Shonda and Shinda 'we have each other'.png S3E21 Azniss smiling down at Star Butterfly.png S3E21 Star Butterfly with Pony Head's sisters.png S3E21 Shonda and Shinda putting on music.png S3E21 Star and Pony Heads doing each other's makeup.png S3E21 Baby Pranciss painting Star Butterfly's nails.png S3E21 Jan-Jan Pony Head 'check this out!'.png S3E21 Jan-Jan trickily puts on her sunglasses.png S3E21 Star Butterfly impressed by Jan-Jan's trick.png S3E21 Star Butterfly imitating Jan-Jan's trick.png S3E21 Jan-Jan turning herself inside-out.png S3E21 Jan-Jan turns herself inside-out.png S3E21 Star Butterfly confused by Jan-Jan's trick.png S3E21 Pony sisters consider Star part of the family.png S3E21 Star Butterfly excited to have sisters.png S3E21 Whistine 'the most awesomest thing'.png S3E21 Azniss Pony Head 'the secrets'.png S3E21 Azniss Pony Head 'do you like secrets?'.png S3E21 Star Butterfly 'usually'.png S3E21 Star Butterfly and Azniss face-to-face.png S3E21 Azniss Pony Head 'this super secret project'.png S3E21 Azniss puts her tongue on a tongue reader.png S3E21 Azniss Pony Head opening a locked drawer.png S3E21 Azniss shows her secret project to Star Butterfly.png S3E21 Pony Head sisters' project 'Teta on Ice'.png S3E21 Star Butterfly 'I thought Teta ran off'.png S3E21 Azniss 'depose Pony Head as heir'.png S3E21 Star Butterfly thinks Azniss is kidding.png S3E21 Azniss being completely serious.png S3E21 Khrysthalle Pony Head 'she's unfit to lead'.png S3E21 Pamanda showing Star a book on pony law.png S3E21 Azniss 'puts one of her sisters'.png S3E21 Azniss emphasizing 'on ice'.png S3E21 Azniss 'she can never be queen'.png S3E21 Jan-Jan 'we're putting Teta on ice'.png S3E21 Star Butterfly 'that sounds fun'.png S3E21 Azniss Pony Head correcting Star Butterfly.png S3E21 Pony Head sisters emphasizing 'on ice!'.png S3E21 Star Butterfly making a shocking realization.png S3E21 Star Butterfly 'ice is supposed to be cool'.png S3E21 Baby Pranciss 'we're just gonna pretend'.png S3E21 Baby Pranciss making a creepy grin.png S3E21 Jan-Jan 'ain't that right, Teta?'.png S3E21 Teta Pony Head hiding in the closet.png S3E21 Teta Pony Head's fake ID card.png S3E21 Azniss Pony Head asking for Star's opinion.png S3E21 Star Butterfly 'I got a lot of questions'.png S3E21 Star Butterfly 'framing her is a bit much'.png S3E21 Khrysthalle Pony Head 'the worst queen ever'.png S3E21 Azniss 'the right pony gets to inherit'.png S3E21 Azniss hovers menacingly before coat of arms.png S3E21 Khrysthalle starts arguing with Azniss.png S3E21 Pamanda speaks up behind Khrysthalle.png S3E21 Azniss and Khrysthalle chastising Pamanda.png S3E21 Pamanda hiding her face behind a book.png S3E21 Jan-Jan Pony Head 'I should be queen!'.png S3E21 Hornanne Pony Head 'I should be queen!'.png S3E21 Angel Pony Head 'I should be queen!'.png S3E21 Teta speaking up from inside the closet.png S3E21 Azniss 'you're supposed to be dead!'.png S3E21 Star Butterfly backing out of the room.png S3E21 Shonda and Shinda appear behind Star.png S3E21 Shonda and Shinda looking creepily at Star.png S3E21 Star Butterfly scared of Shonda and Shinda.png S3E21 Azniss 'planning on telling Pony Head'.png S3E21 Star Butterfly scared of the Pony Head sisters.png S3E21 Azniss 'we can't allow you to snitch'.png S3E21 Shonda and Shinda threatening Star Butterfly.png S3E21 Pony Head sisters threatening Star Butterfly.png S3E21 Baby Pranciss holding a hatchet.png S3E21 Pony Head appears at her sisters' door.png S3E21 Pony Head 'you are busted!'.png S3E21 Star asking Pony Head what's going on.png S3E21 Pony Head apologizing to Star Butterfly.png S3E21 Pony Head angrily approaching her sisters.png S3E21 Pony Head 'I have it all on video'.png S3E21 Pony Head playing a recording of Azniss.png S3E21 Star Butterfly 'thanks for having me'.png S3E21 Star Butterfly angrily leaving the castle.png S3E21 Pony Head following Star out of the castle.png S3E21 Star Butterfly summoning Cloudy.png S3E21 Star 'one of the most stressful experiences'.png S3E21 Pony Head 'my sisters are totally insane'.png S3E21 Star calls Pony Head's sisters insane.png S3E21 Pony Head defending her sisters.png S3E21 Star Butterfly 'you just said it yourself'.png S3E21 Star Butterfly doesn't understand sisterhood.png S3E21 Pony Head 'one of the best sisters'.png S3E21 Pony Head 'because you got me'.png S3E21 Star Butterfly hugging Pony Head.png S3E21 Pony Head hugging Star Butterfly.png S3E21 Star giving King Pony Head a goodbye hug.png S3E21 King Pony Head whispering 'take me with you'.png S3E21 Star backing away from King Pony Head.png S3E21 Pony Heads saying goodbye to Star Butterfly.png S3E21 Star waving goodbye to the Pony Heads.png S3E21 Star flying away from the Cloud Kingdom.png en:Ponymonium/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов третьего сезона